Perfect Liar
[[Archivo:Perfect_Liar.jpg|thumb|300px|Perfect Liar Ilustrada por Achikoako]]Perfect Liar es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata, de que Luka es una vagabunda que siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere de los hombres que seduce, como una sanguijuela, y luego los deja. Ella canta acerca de cómo cada uno pensaba en ella como propia, pero al final fueron engañados por ella. Todo el engaño es una mentira que ella creó y le dice de cómo hacer una máscara con sólo unas pocas aberturas que permiten ver a su "cicatrices". Por último, le dice al espectador a aprender una lección de la "herida" que ella creó, que nos lleva a creer que ya hemos sido engañados. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Mentai Rocker Ilustración: Achikoako *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Nude *VIRGIN KILLER Letras Kanji= 罪に惹かれる本能 十字架を背負い生きると誓った 下手なスキルじゃ乾いてしまうの 夜にだけ開く花の蜜は苦いかしら？ 爪を立てて傷付けないで あなただけの女じゃないから 重ねた嘘の数と重ねた肌の数の その間に見え隠れする軌跡 あなたは知ることはない仮面の下の素顔 騙してあげるわ最後まで狂うほど 黒い自慢の車で喜ぶだなんて退屈な論理 夜は私に乗せてあげるから もう少しマシなジョークの一つも言えないの？ 牙を剥いて噛み付いてあげる 痛いことも本当は好きでしょ？ 代わりの男なんて掃き捨てるほどいるわ あなた好みの私なんていない 利口な犬を演じて猫の目で嘲笑う 飼い馴らしてるつもりかしら？出直して 描いたこのシナリオは悲劇にも似たドラマ 虚像の私を抱いたまま眠れ 重ねた嘘の数と重ねた肌の数の その間に見え隠れする軌跡 あなたは知ることはない仮面の下の素顔 騙してあげるわ最後まで狂うほど ガラスの破片より鮮やかな切れ味で 傷口から見えた真実を胸に焼き付けて |-| Romaji= Tsumi ni hikareru honnou Juujika o seoi ikiru to chikatta Heta na SUKIRU ja kawaite shimau no Yoru ni dake hiraku hana no mitsu wa nigai kashira? Tsume o tatete kizukenai de Anata dake no onna ja nai kara Kasaneta uso no kazu to kasaneta hada no kazu no Sono aida ni mie kakure suru kiseki Anata wa shiru koto wa nai kamen no shita no sugao Damashite ageru wa saigo made kuruu hodo treat me like your doll But it's me that take(s) the control sinful as a Perfect Liar I will be the taker Kuroi jiman no kuruma de yorokobu da nante taikutsu na ronri Yoru wa watashi ni nosete ageru kara Mou sukoshi MASHI na JYOOKU no hitotsu mo ienai no? Kiba o muite kamitsuite ageru Itami koto mo hontou wa suki desho? Kawari no otoko nante hakisuteru hodo iru wa Anata konomi no watashi nante inai Rikou na inu o enjite neko no me de azawarau Kainara shiteru tsumori kashira? Denaoshite believe you fell into my eyes but you just fell into my lies There is nothing left to keep and your wound will get deep You want to get into my mind but I hate to let you bind hide the knife behind the mask lead you silently into dusk Do you like it? Want it more? but sorry it's time to go through the door You treat me like your doll but it's me who take(s) the control If you try to see my pain finally it ends up in vain Making love is drastic but this relation is static for a while, please enjoy insecurity because you will soon taste indiguity sinful as a Perfect Liar I will be the taker Egaita kono SHINARIO wa higeki ni mo nita DORAMA Kyozou no watashi o daita mama nemure Kasaneta uso no kazu to kasaneta hada no kazu no Sono aida ni mie kakure suru kiseki Anata wa shiru koto wa nai kamen no shita no sugao Damashite ageru wa saigo made kuruu hodo GARASU no hahen yori azayaka na kire aji de Kizuguchi kara mieta shinjitsu o mune ni yakitsukete |-| Español= El pecado es el instinto que me atrae Jure vivir llevando una cruz Tus habilidades se vuelven cada vez mas torpes Es la miel de la flor que solo abre de noche ¿Demasiado amarga para ti? Levanto mis uñas No me lastimes mas No soy una mujer que solo te pertenece a ti El numero de mentiras se fueron acumulando Y el numero de veces que mi piel se mancho A pesar de esto, tu veías... ... Mis cicatrices. Tu nunca conocerás El verdadero rostro bajo la mascara Yo te engañare hasta el final Hasta que te vuelvas loco ~ Tu me tratas como tu muñeca Pero soy yo la que tiene el control Pecando como una Perfecta Mentirosa. Siendo yo la que se beneficie.~ Tú y tu precioso auto negro Que idea mas tonta si crees que voy a ser feliz por eso En la noche dejare que me lleves de paseo No puedes decir al menos una broma decente ¿Seriamente? Voy a mostrarte mis colmillos Y mi mordida sera en tu contra Esta bien, ya que a ti te gusta el dolor ¿Cierto? Hay tantos hombres que te pueden reemplazar Podría simplemente desecharte como basura Las pequeñas fantasías que tienes sobre mi No existen. Pretendo actuar como un perro obediente. Mirándote con ojos de gato, mientras me burlo de ti. ¿De verdad crees que seras mi dueño? Piénsalo de nuevo. ~Acaso crees que mis ojos están sobre ti Pero solo caíste en mis mentiras. No hay nada mas para guardar Y tu herida se hace mas profunda. Quieres entrar en mi mente Pero odio que me quieras obligar. Ocultare el cuchillo detrás de la mascara Conduciéndote silenciosamente al atardecer. ¿Te gusta?¿Quieres mas? Pero lamentablemente es hora de que cruces la puerta. Tu me tratas como tu muñeca Pero soy yo quien tomara el control. Si tratas de ver mi dolor. Finalmente eso terminara siendo inútil. Hacer el amor es drástico Pero esta relación es estática. Por un momento, por favor, disfruta la inseguridad Ya que tu probaras la indignidad. Pecando como una Perfecta Mentirosa. Siendo yo la que se beneficie.~ Este argumento poco elaborado Es un drama muy similar a la tragedia. Llévate una falsa ilusión de mi. Y vete a dormir. El numero de mentiras se fueron acumulando Y el numero de veces que mi piel se mancho A pesar de esto, tu veías... ... Mis cicatrices. Tu nunca conocerás El verdadero rostro bajo la mascara Yo te engañare hasta el final Hasta que te vuelvas loco. Con un fino corte hecho con un afilado pedazo de vidrio. Tomare la verdad que fluye de tu herida. Y arde en tu corazón. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Achikoako. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009